The Color of Blue
by Soda. Fizzy Soda
Summary: This is a cute lil story i thought up when i was bored. It's PG for suggested intercourse. It's T/P, and i think it's swwet and so do my friends, so please read and review! It's my first songfic, AND my first romance, so please please PLEASE be nice!


Hey! I'm bored, and my Internet is being a butt-head right now, so I can't get on the Internet, and I'm writing this. It's 7:30 and I've got a runny nose, bear with me. This is a song fic, and the group that sings the song is S Club 7 and it's a great song! And I don't own it. This is supposed to be written in a form of diary/journal entries by Pan and Trunks. Here's the ages:  
  
Pan: 18  
Trunks: 32  
  
On with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~I have always wondered how it can be done,   
To pick the one  
Who's gonna be my lover for life, my baby,  
Be there to hold me through the night. ~  
  
  
How will I know who's right for me? How will I know who I'm supposed to be with? What if I never meet who I'm destined to be with? Or what if the guy I'm destined to be with turns out to be like, 50 years older than me!!! I'll be in love with a crusty old man! Or what if the guy I'm supposed to be with is… Trunks?   
No way, it's just a silly little crush! I thought I would be over him by now! But I love him so much! I can't help it. It just feels so right! I can hardly contain myself when I'm around him. Sometimes I get this urge to break into a sappy love song… good thing I've never done that… I've got to go get ready for Bulma and Vegeta's anniversary party. Trunks will be there… *sigh* I'll write more later. Bye!  
  
Pan  
  
  
~When it happens you can see it in his eyes,  
They tell no lies,   
Brighter then the sky in July, my baby.  
Cooler than anyone I've known. ~  
  
I just got back from mom and dad's anniversary party. I can't believe I still keep a journal. But it's on the computer, so I look like I'm working hard when I'm really pouring my guts out thru the keyboard.   
Wow. Tonight was amazing. I was on cloud nine when I saw little Panny walk in wearing that dress. She looked so amazing. She's changed so much from that annoying brat she used to be. We danced all night. When I wasn't with Pan Dad or Goten or some of the other guys would come and ask me how it felt to be joined at the hip with Pan. Worse yet was how all the girls would come and tell me when a cute couple we make. A couple? Blah. We're no couple! Just really…really… really good friends! Okay, who am I trying to kid? I love Pan!   
Wow. It feels so good to finally say that, even though this is on the comp. I must say it again. I love Pan. Wow. My fingers are tingling. I think I'll tell her tomorrow. That I love her, of course. Not that my fingers are tingling. I don't think she'll care about that. I'm tired, so I'll go to bed now. I can't wait to be overcome by the dreams of Pan. I'll look into her eyes and tell her that I love her in those dreams. Oh, her eyes. They're so pretty. Bright, glowing. Yet they have a sense of cool, calm composure, cooler than any girl I've met. I will go now, and surrender myself to her eyes.  
Trunks  
  
  
  
~The color or blue reminds me of you!   
I've never seen gray, green, black, you're true!  
That color of blue, no other will do it in my heart.  
I only see the color of blue. ~  
  
  
I look at the sky and I think of Trunks. I look in a pool and I think of Trunks. I look at pictures of the ocean and I think of Trunks. Everything that's blue makes me think of him! Maybe it's because his eyes are blue… the prettiest blue… ever. Maybe it's because blue is such a pretty color. It's calm and peaceful.   
I don't know, all I know is the color of blue reminds me of him! It's been a week since Bulma's party, and six days since Trunks said he loved me. I couldn't think of anything else to say except that I loved him too! Which I do. He also started stuttering about his tingly fingers, and I would actually rather not know about that. I know that he'll be true to me, and Vegeta said we've bonded.   
Daddy totally lost it. He thought that Vegeta meant loose-my-virginity bonding, which we haven't. Vegeta had to explain, and Trunks and I snuck away. She showed me a very pretty waterfall place that he goes too to be alone. It was his special place, but he told me that now it was our special place. He's so sweet! I have to go take a shower now. We're going out to eat tonight, and I have to look nice! Bye!  
  
Pan  
  
  
***14 Years Later***  
  
(AN: This will no longer be in journal entry form)  
  
~*~Trunks' P.O.V ~*~  
  
My wife Pan and I sat down in the front roll. Our little girl was thirteen now, and is performing at her Junior High's talent show. At either side of us we there rest of our family and friend. My 7-year-old son sat beside me. Beside him sat Bra and Goten's son. Bra and Goten's daughter was backstage with my little girl helping her get ready. My parents and Pan's parents and ChiChi and everyone else was seated down the aisle or behind us. This was a big important event to my daughter, and so everyone showed up. We politely clapped for all the other greatly talented children and laugh at some of the comedy routines.   
Then my little girl stepped up to the mike, and had trouble figuring out how to lower it. She laughed and got a helpless look as three boys fought over who got to lower it. When they finally figured it out, then music started to play, and she began singing.  
  
  
  
I have always wondered how it can be done,   
To pick the one  
Who's gonna be my lover for life, my baby,  
Be there to hold me through the night.  
  
When it happens you can see it in his eyes,  
They tell no lies,   
Brighter then the sky in July, my baby.  
Cooler than anyone I've known.  
  
The color or blue reminds me of you!   
I've never seen gray, green, black, you're true!  
That color of blue, no other will do it in my heart.  
I only see the color of blue.  
  
I say if you've ever felt the way I do,  
Then lucky you  
So never go for less then a perfect thing.  
Seek and then hopefully you'll find.  
  
There's a rhythm and a rhyme you gotta find  
And you'll see  
'Cos baby we could go on all night just dancing  
Doin it till the break of dawn.   
  
The color or blue reminds me of you!   
I've never seen gray, green, black, you're true!  
That color of blue, no other will do it in my heart.  
I only see the color of blue.  
  
In the rainbow I can see, colors of mystery!  
There is only one for me  
And it will forever be…  
  
Ooo la-la-la  
(ooo ooo)  
Ooo la-la-la  
(ahh ahh)  
Ooo   
(oh yeah)  
  
The color or blue reminds me of you!   
I've never seen gray, green, black, you're true!  
That color of blue, no other will do it in my heart.  
I only see the color of blue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ta-da! So, how was like? Like it? Leave a review! Hate it? Don't leave a review! I'm not a flame liker person. I'm 13, so this isn't supposed to be super great. But tell me if you think it is! ^_^ Please please please please review! This is my first songfic, and one of my first fics period. Thanks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
